Troll (Enemy)
Trolls are very weak enemies that appear early in the game and once again near the end of the game. They are among the few enemies that the player can't play as besides the large bosses. Trolls are known to ambush in high quantity, creating the only real danger from this enemy. Appearance The Trolls usually hide and spring out when the player passes. They appear as diminutive, black, fur covered balls of sticks. Attacks The Trolls are usually armed with Twigs. They also spawn off the Troll Mother during combat, as it is the Mother Troll's only means of protection from you. Gallery Trolllllll.jpg|The Troll Head in the game Battleblock Theater. TrollEndingDemo.gif|A Troll that literally turns off the lights on the unfortunate Trial version players during the Barbarian Boss Fight. Angry.png|Sometimes trolls make angry faces in the game. Trivia *In the demo a troll is seen at the end. After getting to a certain point of the Barbarian Boss's life bar, the troll comes up out of the bottom of the screen and pulls a cord. Its eyes are seen in the dark and it closes them, ending the demo. *When Trolls are defeated, they collapse into a pile of hair, although when red knight electrocutes them their skeletons are visible. *In the Thieves' Forest after defeating the Troll Mother, all trolls immediately die. However, when you fight the Troll Mother in the Marsh, the Trolls do not die immediately. * Trolls are the only regular enemy that don't carry a shield. * The Troll was originally going to be an unlockable character that had magic identical to the Snakey and Brute, unlocked by beating the game as the Conehead. The developers decided to replace it with a character called the 'Evil Knight'. This character was later removed as well, leaving the Conehead with no unlock. * Trolls are the only regular enemy that can't be parried or shield slammed. * Trolls and Fishmen are the most weak enemies to fire, which at its max potential with pets and weapons, does 53 splash attack damage, 35 damage over time, and 105 projectile damage, and trolls will be knocked so high from the weakness-enhanced knockback that they'll at times fly higher than the top of the screen and take fall damage. * The heads of trolls can't be cut off, therefore you can infinitely combo lock Trolls with the Ice XXXY Combo. * He is a star head skin in BBT. * Although the Trolls presumably have no skeleton, the troll mother leaves behind a skeleton when she dies. So it might be possible that the Trolls do in fact have a skeleton (as can be seen by the Red Knights magic splash attack), but it is underneath all their fur when they die. Bugs *At the end of the Thieves' Forest, after battling the Troll Mother, a couple of unmoving trolls may be left behind. To remedy this, simply hit them with the Boomerang. See also * Thieves' Forest * Troll Mother * Troll *Giant Troll Category:Enemies